Bubble Gum
by Jimsnoona
Summary: Gara-gara permen karet pemberian kakek tua itu, Yoongi jadi bisa mengintip masa depannya. Padahal Yoongi menginginkan di masa depannya ia tidak lagi bertemu dengan Jimin. Tapi kenyataannya? BTS. MinYoon Fanfiction. Jimin/Yoongi. Rnr please?


**Bubble Gum**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

MinYoon Fanfiction

Based on Story: Hai, Miiko!

.

.

Rated: T

Status: Oneshot

Warning: Boyxboy, typo bertebaran.

.

.

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

Sebuah bangunan megah nan luas dengan warna biru putih yang mendominasi, terdiri dari tiga lantai bangunan yang disertai fasilitas lengkap itu terpampang indah dengan lapangan rumput hijau yang membentang di tengah. Big Hit International High School. Sekolah internasional yang dihuni oleh siswa maupun siswi yang bisa dikatakan memiliki otak cemerlang dan mempunyai bakat yang luar biasa.

Para siswa dan siswi yang kini tengah sibuk melakukan kerja bakti membuat suasana sekolah begitu riuh. Kegiatan rutin yang dilakukan 3 bulan sekali oleh sekolah ini membuat para siswa maupun siswi mau tidak mau harus mengerjakan tugas bersih-bersihnya, demi meraih juara kelas paling bersih, rapih dan nyaman. Kelas pemenang akan mendapatkan penghargaan dan hadiah, sementara yang kalah harus menerima hukumannya yaitu menjalankan kegiatan bersih-bersih di seluruh penjuru sekolah selama seminggu.

"Akhirnya selesai juga mengepel koridor. Ah, ember ini berat sekali."

Min Yoongi, siswa manis bertubuh mungil yang memiliki kulit putih pucat dengan rambut hitam legamnya menampilkan senyum kemenangan setelah perjuangannya melaksanakan bagian tugasnya.

"Hahaha! UWAH!"

'BRAAAK'

Min Yoongi yang malang, mengapa ini semua harus terjadi padanya. Siapa yang tengah berlari di sepanjang koridor hingga berani menabraknya sampai membuat dirinya basah kuyup seperti ini?

"Sorry, kau tidak apa-apa?" siswa lelaki bermata tegas dengan gaya berandalnya kini merunduk. Ia mengulurkan tangannya agar Yoongi bisa berdiri.

"Park Jimin, kau punya mata tidak, sih?" Yoongi menatap tajam teman sekelasnya yang kini sudah membuat bajunya basah total.

"Aduh, aku lupa bawa sapu tangan." Jimin mengobrak-abrik isi kantung celananya, mencoba mencari sebuah kain yang sekiranya dapat membersihkan wajah manis Yoongi yang terkena air.

"Yoongi hyung, kau baik-baik saja, kan?" dengan secara tiba-tiba, Kim Taehyung datang dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Segera saja ia basuh wajah Yoongi yang lumayan basah akibat tumpahan air tadi.

"Taehyung-ah, sapu tanganmu basah…" Yoongi menolak halus perlakuan Taehyung yang kini tengah di hadapannya.

"Tidak apa, kalau tidak dikeringkan nanti hyung bisa masuk angin."

"Eum, makasih." Yoongi membalas dengan nada tulusnya. Taehyung teman sekelasnya ini memang begitu baik.

Hingga mereka melupakan sosok Park Jimin yang sampai saat ini masih setia berdiri angkuh menatap Yoongi dan Taehyung dengan api cemburunya.

"Jimin, minta maaf dong!" Taehyung berteriak kesal. Kenapa orang ini begitu idiot, pikirnya.

Jimin sendiri semakin mendidih dibuatnya. Ia membuang muka dari Taehyung dan menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan mengejeknya.

"Aku mana tahu ada ember yang berjalan sendiri, kau terlalu pendek, sih."

Jimin mulai merutuki perkataan bodohnya. Selalu seperti ini jika di hadapan Min Yoongi, berusaha stay cool dan mengeluarkan berbagai kalimat ejekannya. Jimin pikir dengan membuat Yoongi kesal, iaakan berhasil mendapat perhatian Yoongi. Benar, sudah lama seorang Park Jimin menaruh hati pada lelaki mungil berkulit putih pucat tersebut. Kalau tidak salah, mulai dari kelas satu hingga sampai mereka kelas tiga pun Jimin masih setia menjaga perasaannya itu pada Min Yoongi.

"Kau menyebalkan, Jimin! kenapa tidak mencontoh sikap Taehyung, sih?!" Yoongi termakan emosi rupanya. Jimin selalu menjengkelkan di matanya. Entah mengapa ia selalu merasa jika dirinya dan Jimin benar-benar sangat bertolak belakang.

Mendengar perkataan Yoongi membuat Jimin mendelik tak suka. Apa Yoongi tengah membedakan dirinya dengan Taehyung itu, huh? Jimin merasa hatinya semakin sesak. Begitu menjengkelkan si Taehyung hidung besar ini.

"Kalau kau menyukai Taehyung, sana berkencan dengannya." Jimin memasang wajah datarnya untuk menanggapi perkataan Yoongi. Berusaha mati-matian menatap lurus ke dalam mata Yoongi yang membuat Jimin merasa begitu meleleh oleh tatapan sayu alami yang dimiliki Yoongi.

"Bocah itu benar-benar." Yoongi melayangkan pandangan tidak sukanya pada punggung Jimin yang semakin menjauh darinya.

Kejadian mereka barusan tentu saja mengundang seisi kelas berhamburan keluar untuk melihat apa yang tengah terjadi barusan.

"Yah! Yoongi, kau melukai hati Jimin, tuh."

"Apanya yang melukai! Dia yang salah. Sudah salah, ia mengataiku pendek!" Yoongi menantang dengan pandangan tegasnya. Ia tidak terima jika temannya bernama Seokjin ini memojokinya.

"Hah, kasihan sekali. Temanku ini tidak peka." Seokjin melenggang mulai memasuki kelas di karenakan bel pulang sudah berbunyi yang membuat seluruh penghuni sekolah begitu bersemangat mengambil tasnya dan berjalan untuk pulang.

Yoongi masih kepikiran dengan kejadian barusan. Entah mengapa dirinya masih ingat betapa menjengkelkannya sifat seorang Park Jimin. Ingin sekali rasanya Yoongi meninju wajah Jimin dan membuat wajah tampan itu memar karena ulah tinjunya.

"Semuanya kan salah dia! Menyebalkan, aku jadi malas melihat wajahnya lagi." Yoongi menggerutu begitu otaknya memutar seluruh kejadian moment menyebalkannya bersama Jimin selama ini.

Jimin selalu memiliki nilai negatif di mata Yoongi. Karena selama ini moment mereka tidak ada bagusnya sama sekali. Misalnya seperti pada pertama kali mereka bertemu, Jimin tidak mengijinkan Yoongi menjadi teman sebangkunya, padahal hanya di samping Jiminlah bangku kosong yang tersisa.

Kemudian saat olah raga, dengan naasnya Yoongi harus dilarikan ke Unit kesehatan sekolah dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah begitu banyak karena ulah Jimin yang entah sengaja atau tidak memberikan bola basket kepada Yoongi hingga mengenai bagian hidung mancungnya.

Berbagai macam hal yang menjengkelkan tentang Park Jimin begitu terekam jelas pada ingatan Yoongi hingga menurutnya hal yang barusan terjadi sudah begitu keterlaluan, ini menyangkut perkaaan Jimin yang mengejeknya pendek. Yoongi sampai sakit hati.

"Aaah pokoknya Jimin menyebalkan! Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat kuliah biar pisah sama dia!" Yoongi sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan pikirannya yang kini terpusat oleh Jimin. Ia masih saja memaki Jimin dalam perjalanan pulangnya itu.

"Kau ingin mencobanya, nak?"

Tiba-tiba pertanyaan halus yang mendadak melintas di telinga Yoongi membuatnya terdiam. Yoongi menengok ke arah kanan dan menemukan seorang kakek tua yang entah muncul darimana itu tengah duduk di dalam sebuah singgasananya. Yoongi bisa membaca begitu jelas disamping kakek tua terdapat sebuah banner dengan tulisan 'Peruntungan, ramalan nasib, dan kartu tarot' yang Yoongi pikir jika kakek ini tengah bekerja sebagai seorang peramal.

"Kakek bicara denganku?" Yoongi menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Jalanan begitu sepi maka sudah pasti kakek tua ini berbicara dengannya, bukan?

"Kau mau mencobanya, nak? Melihat masa depanmu?"

"Ma-masa depan? Hahaha kakek, aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat kuliah, bukan ingin melihat masa depan." Yoongi tergelak dalam pikirannya begitu ia mencerna penawaran kakek tua dihadapannya.

"Dengan begitu kau bisa melihat masa-masa saat kau sedang kuliah, nak." Yoongi membernarkan perkataan kakek tua barusan.

"Tapi mungkin tak seindah yang kau bayangkan, nak…" kakek tua itu tersenyum begitu lembut menampilkan garis-garis keriput yang semakin jelas terlihat.

"Tapikan—aku belum tahu seperti apa, kakek." Yoongi semakin berpikir keras. Kenapa ia jadi merasa ingin tahu begitu dalam tentang masa depannya itu.

"Kuberikan permen karet ini, makanlah saat kau hendak membuka pintu kamarmu maka kau akan melihat sedikit masa depanmu." Dengan ragu Yoongi menerima permen karet yang diberikan oleh kakek tua itu dan segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk pamit pulang.

"Baiklah, terima kasih kakek."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam semakin larut, membuat Yoongi mulai menghentikan aktifitas mengerjakan tugasnya untuk pergi menuju kasur empuk kesayangannya.

"Hoahm, besok harus bangun pagi lagi. Sekolah lagi, bertemu Jimin lagi." Yoongi menggerutu sembari membereskan bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Tidur ah, aku ngantuk berat." Hingga suara hembusan napas teratur disertai dengkuran halusnya terdengar memenuhi seisi kamar bernuansa putih itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"YAH MIN YOONGI! BANGUN ATAU TIDAK ADA SARAPAN UNTUKMU, HA?" teriakan nyaring dari luar kamar begitu jelas memekakan telinga Yoongi. Membuatnya terhenyak dan kemudian dengan gerakan kilat ia lirik jam dinding yang menggantung indah pada dinding samping kasurnya.

"WHAT?! Aku hampir kesiangan!"

Suasana pagi di kediaman Min begitu heboh dengan aksi Yoongi yang kini masih berada di dalam kamarnya itu.

Setelah dirasa dirinya sudah bersiap, Yoongi menghampiri meja belajarnya. Ia teringat ucapan kakek tua kemarin siang begitu penglihatannya menangkap permen karet pemberian kakek tua itu.

'Makanlah saat kau hendak membuka pintu kamarmu maka kau akan melihat sedikit masa depanmu.'

"Masa sih?" Yoongi mulai membuka bungkus permen karet berwana merah jambu itu kemudian ia genggam knop pintu. Mulai memasuki permen karet tersebut ke dalam mulutnya dan dengan segera ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

'TSIINGG'

"Kepalaku pusing, kenapa rasanya seperti melayang bebas." Yoongi mulai keluar dari kamarnya dengan langkah terhuyung sembari memegang kepalanya.

"Yoongi, mau sampai kapan berdiri disitu!" wajah Yoongi blank seketika. Ada apa dengan hari ini? Kenapa ibunya tidak terlihat seperti biasanya, memang tidak ada yang berubah tapi sejak kapan ibunya memiliki rambut panjang? Bukankah kemarin rambut ibu masih pendek, ya? Yoongi membatin bingung.

"Lho, ayah tidak kerja?" sang kepala keluarga menatap anaknya dengan heran.

"Yoongi, kau lupa jika ayah sudah pensiun, hm?"

"Pensiun?" Yoongi membeo di tempat.

"Kau lama sekali, Seoltang!" itu suara Min Jihoon, saudara kembar identik Yoongi yang tak kalah manisnya.

Min Jihoon lahir lima menit setelah Yoongi keluar dari dalam rahim ibunya. Wajah yang begitu mirip dan tubuh mungil keduanya membuat semua orang begitu sudah membedakan keduanya. Tapi tetap saja, ada beberapa perbedaan yang membuat mereka memiliki ciri khas tersendiri seperti misalnya wajah Yoongi yang begitu kontras dengan aura jutek manisnya, kulit putih terang yang kentara begitu pucat. Berbeda dengan Jihoon yang memiliki aura wajah manis ceria walaupun terkadang ia menjadi galak seperti Yoongi, hingga kulit putihnya yang biasa dimiliki orang-orang.

Yoongi membulatkan matanya. Wow, ada apa dengan gaya adik manisnya ini? Sejak kapan ia mewarnai rambutnya menjadi warna oranye seperti itu? Dan, kenapa postur tubuh Jihoon agak tinggi beberapa senti darinya?

"Gaya rambutmu aneh sekali!"

"Apa kau bilang? Tidak konsisten, semalam kau sendiri yang bilang jika ini keren, gulali." Jihoon mendelik menatap saudara kembar kesayangannya itu, sementara kedua orang tua mereka hanya menggeleng maklum. Sudah terbiasa menghadapi si kembar yang tengah beradu mulut seperti tadi.

'Ini aneh sekali..'

'Tidak mungkin…'

'Jangan-jangan, permen karet itu..?'

Yoongi menegang begitu matanya melihat sebuah kalender yang tak jauh dari jarak pandangnya.

'2015?'

Dan mulai saat itu Yoongi percaya jika ia tengah melihat masa depan saat dirinya tengah menikmati masa kuliahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Seoul National University, ya?"

Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte bus yang biasa ia tumpangi menuju tempat kuliahnya. Begitu sampai di dalam, ia merasa dirinya mengenal sosok yang tak jauh berdiri dekat dengannya.

"Heol, Park Jimin lagi." Yoongi mendengus kecewa. Ia membuang muka begitu matanya secara tidak sengaja sempat bertemu pandang dengan sosok Jimin.

Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa Jimin yang di masa depan ini menjadi pendiam? Apa mungkin otaknya sudah benar, ya? Yoongi penasaran setengah mati, maka ia putuskan untuk menghampiri Jimin sekedar berbasa-basi di pagi hari.

"Hei Park, aku berbicara denganmu."

Jimin menoleh begitu Yoongi berbicara di hadapannya. Jimin sempat terkejut sendiri, dalam rangka apa Yoongi ini mengajaknya bicara? Semenjak kejadian itu kan—

"Kau tidak tuli, kan? Omong-omong, kau kuliah dimana?"

Jimin mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Apa Yoongi sedang mabuk? Ada apa dengan isi otaknya? Batin Jimin kebingungan.

"Kepalamu terbentur apa?" dan akhirnya Jimin mengeluarkan suaranya untuk menyahuti pertanyaan Yoongi.

"Kau tidak pernah puas mengejekku. Aku bertanya padamu, tahu." Dengan gerakan refleks, Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda ia merasa kesal mendapat jawaban yang kurang puas.

Jimin merasakan jantungnya memompa darahnya begitu kuat. Apa-apaan Min Yoongi ini, kenapa tiba-tiba mengajaknya bicara, setelah itu memasang wajah imutnya seperti itu. Apa ia tengah menggodaku? Jimin membatin dalam hati.

"Seoul National University, kau puas?"

"Oh, Seoul National Univer—APA!?"

"Kau berisik, tahu?"

"Jadi maksudmu, kita satu kampus?"

"Kurasa otakmu memendek seperti tubuhmu, Min Yoongi."

"YAH! KURANG AJAR KAU, PARK!" Yoongi kembali tersulut dalam emosi. Memang benar jika berhadapan dengan Jimin harus menguras tenaga.

"Yoongi hyung? Ah ku kira siapa." Taehyung menampilkan senyum terbaiknya untuk menyapa Yoongi yang ternyata berada di belakangnya sedari tadi.

"Oh, Taehyung? Hai, kau semakin tampan ya." Yoongi menatap Taehyung dengan senyum cerianya. Membuat lelaki bermarga Park yang berdiri di dekatnya melirik dengan tatapan menukik tajamnya.

"Ah? Terima kasih, Hyung. Kau juga semakin manis. Oh ya, gimana kuliahmu?" sejujurnya Taehyung jadi bingung sendiri dengan sikap Yoongi yang menurutnya tidak seperti biasanya.

Yoongi bersemu begitu Taehyung mengatakan dirinya semakin manis.

'Kim Taehyung pacar idaman sekali, berbanding terbalik dengan si tukang cari rebut Park Jimin.' bisik Yoongi dalam hati.

"Kuliahku baik, Taehyung-ah, nanti kita masuk ke kampus bersama ya?"

Baik Taehyung maupun Jimin saling melayangkan tatapan bingungnya. Sepertinya benar, ada yang tidak beres dengan Yoongi. Pikir Jimin penuh selidik.

"Hyung, kau lupa? Aku kan kuliah di KyungHee." Taehyung pura-pura tertawa demi mencairkan suasananya.

"Oh begitu ya?"

"Sudah sana hyung turun gih, Jimin sudah mau turun tuh." Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya untuk mengikuti kemana Jimin pergi.

"Sampai jumpa Taehyung-ah!" hingga kemudian Yoongi turun dari bus yang ia tumpangi dan pergi mengejar Jimin.

"Sampai jumpa kembali, hyung."

Taehyung menatap kepergian Yoongi maupun Jimin dalam pandangan irinya. Ia merasa iri pada Jimin bisa satu kampus dengan Yoongi, ia merasa Jimin begitu beruntung dapat melihat Yoongi setiap harinya. Sama seperti Jimin, Taehyung juga menyukai Yoongi hyung nya. Namun rasa sukanya terhadap Yoongi sudah terkalahkan oleh rasa sayangnya kepada kekasih kelinci imutnya, Jeon Jungkook. Alasan mengapa Taehyung selama ini ia selalu memanggil Yoongi dengan sebutan hyung adalah, karena ia menghormati Yoongi dan ia nyaman dengan panggilan tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya ampun aku harus kemana—Oh Seokjin!"

"Yoongi, kau sedang apa disini?"

"UWAH! Kim Seokjin sejak kapan kau memakai kacamata? Hahaha." Seokjin menatap Yoongi datar. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ada apa dengan Yoongi?

"Yoong, kau kenapa sih? Aneh sekali."

"Ups, maaf. Hehehe aku tidak menyangka kau semakin menawan. Bagaimana dengan Namjoon, kalian sudah jadian?"

"Yoongi-ah, kau tidak mabuk kan? Aku sudah satu tahun bersama Namjoonie kalau kau lupa."

"Oh my god! Satu tahun, Kim Seokjin!"

"Kau aneh, sekarang aku yang bertanya. Bagaimana kau dengan Jimin, masih perang dingin?"

"Perang dingin? Ah, kau tahu tidak, kenapa dia jadi pendiam dan cuek ya?" Yoongi melontarkan tatapan penuh tanya kepada Seokjin.

"Yoong, mungkin dia begitu karena omonganmu dulu." Seokjin mulai mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Omonganku yang mana ya?"

"Coba kau ingat lagi, dulu kau pernah kan bertengkar hebat dengannya, dan kau bilang 'kenapa tidak mencontoh sikap Taehyung' ituloh, kau ingat kan?"

"Lalu kenapa? Itu kan memang salahnya—"

"Yoongi-ya, orang mana mau dibeda-bedakan. Apalagi, kurasa Jimin menyukaimu. Dia pasti merasa sakit hati. Makanya semenjak kejadian itu hubungan kalian jadi menjauh, kan?" Seokjin memasukkan roti ke dalam mulutnya. Lama-lama ia lapar juga jika harus bercerita begitu banyak.

"M-menyukaiku?" Yoongi merasa jantungnya berdebar begitu saja.

"Kau sih tidak peka. Dulu saat kau pingsan akibat hantaman bola basket, Jimin merasa begitu bersalah. Kurasa ia tidak sengaja, buktinya dia sendiri yang menemanimu saat kau menutup kedua matamu itu."

"Apaan, waktu aku sadar dia tidak ada."

"Mungkin karena ia malu. Coba kau pikirkan, apa pernah ia mendekatimu dengan sikap manisnya? Dia selalu mengganggumu, mungkin dengan begitu ia berharap kau dapat mengingatnya dan menarik perhatianmu."

"Kau, tahu banyak tentang cinta ya." Yoongi meringis menatap Seokjin dengan wajah gelisahnya.

"Kau sih terlalu bodoh." Ejekan Seokjin melengos begitu saja.

"YAH! BERANINYA KAU!" dan membuat seorang Min Yoongi naik pitam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi melihatnya, sosok tinggi dengan wajah yang semakin tegas dan rupawan itu tengah duduk pada salah satu bangku dalam suatu kedai makanan.

Park Jimin, ya?

Yoongi harus memastikan perasaan seperti apa yang dimiliki Jimin sebelum ia kembali dari masa depan.

Lima langkah dengan pasti Yoongi menghampiri Jimin yang kini terlihat sedikit menampakkan raut gugupnya.

"Mau apa kau?" Jimin menatap Yoongi penuh tanda Tanya. Ia mulai panic begitu Yoongi mulai mendudukkan dirinya tepat disampingnya persis.

"Tentu saja mau makan. Uangku kurang dan aku lapar. Jadi, kita patungan saja ya?" Yoongi melayangkan tatapan memohon imut andalannya.

Jimin melotot hampir terbengong tak percaya. Hampir saja rahang bawahnya jatuh di tempat kalau saja ia tidak mengingat orang di hadapannya ini sosok yang dicintainya.

"Terserah." Jimin menelan ludahnya gugup. Sebisa mungkin ia menetralkan suaranya agar tidak terdengar bergetar karena saking gugupnya.

Yoongi langsung saja memesan satu mangkuk mie ramen dengan porsi yang menurutnya cukup untuk dua orang. Setelahnya tidak ada lagi percakapan diantara mereka, keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Hingga pesanan mereka datang, kemudian dengan penuh ragu Yoongi mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Jimin, aku… minta maaf." Yoongi berkata ragu. Entah mengapa rasanya malu harus berbicara dengan Jimin sedekat ini, berduaan pula.

Tak mau ambil pusing, Jimin melanjutkan makannya.

"Maaf sudah bilang kalau kau harus mencontoh sikap Taehyung…"

'HMP? UUHUK!' dengan panik Yoongi langsung menyodorkan minum begitu ia melihat Jimin yang tengah tersedak makanannya. Selalu saja begitu, keberadaan Yoongi membuat Jimin bisa-bisa mati konyol.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Apaan sih, itu kata-katamu zaman kapan!" setengah mati Jimin membalas pertanyaan Yoongi. Jimin pikir Yoongi sudah melupakannya.

Yoongi menatap lurus kedua manik mata kecoklatan Jimin, ia tatap begitu lembut dengan pandangan sayu khas seorang Min Yoongi.

"Waktu itu kan kau selalu menjengkelkan, makanya aku marah. Habisnya salahmu juga berlarian tidak lihat jalan!"

"Yah, memang salahku juga sih. Waktu itu aku ingin minta maaf, tapi entah kenapa rasanya tidak bisa."

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Si Kim Taehyung itu menempelimu terus, sih." Jimin berdecak malas begitu mengucapkan nama Taehyung.

"Jimin, kau cemburu? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya? Kenapa selama ini kau menyimpan sendiri?"

Jimin gelagapan, kenapa jadi seperti ini? Jimin merasakan jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang. Dampak dari seorang Min Yoongi begitu ia tertangkap basah atas perasaannya.

'Kalau aku jujur, apa kau akan menjauhiku?' Jimin membatin dalam hati. Menatap balik tatapan Yoongi yang membuat darahnya berdesir. Begitu mempesona, begitu memabukkan dan begitu menghanyutkan.

"Katakan, Jimin-ah~" Yoongi melembutkan ucapannya. Membuat Jimin mau tak mau harus mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mengutarakan perasaanya yang semenjak dulu ia miliki.

"Ya, aku cemburu dan aku—mencintaimu."

'Chu'

Ini gerakan penuh tiba-tiba. Yoongi segera menempelkan bibirnya untuk mencuri ciumannya pada Jimin. Kedua bibir itu melekat erat, menyatu dalam basahnya cinta mereka yang kini saling terungkap menjadi sebuah kenyataan berbuah manis. Perasaan yang sama, kedua jantung yang berpacu melebihi batas normal diiringi dengan perasaan begitu banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perut mereka. Keduanya merasakan hal yang sama.

"Maaf aku baru menyadarinya." Yoongi menunduk malu. Demi apa dirinya begitu agresif, huh?

"Kau menciumku sementara kau tengah berpacaran dengan Taehyung?"

"Bodoh, siapa yang berpacaran?"

"Lalu apalagi, dia mengekorimu terus tanpa henti." Jimin mulai berdiri dan mengeluarkan uang dalam dompetnya kemudian membayar makanan yang mereka pesan.

"Yah, aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya, Park."

"Kalau begitu bilang padanya untuk berhenti mengekorimu." Dalam satu gerakan, Jimin merangkul Yoongi ke dalam dekapannya kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju halte bus.

'Rasa permen karetnya, tidak manis lagi…'

Yoongi yang saat itu dalam rangkulan Jimin mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

Oh tidak jangan bilang!

"Uh, pusing…"

Untuk kedua kalinya Yoongi merasa tubuhnya melayang kembali, pandangannya berubah menjadi gelap tak bersisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yoongi, kau melamun. Cepat habiskan sarapanmu!"

'Eoh? Apa aku sudah kembali dan meninggalkan masa depan?'

Yoongi berjalan riang menuju meja makan dimana keluarganya berkumpul.

Jihoon mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Tidak biasanya si saudara kembarnya ini dalam mood yang bagus di pagi hari.

"Kau aneh sekali, seoltang!"

"Sst, kembaranku tersayang makanlah dengan benar. Hahaha."

Dan pagi ini seluruh keluarga Min dibuat heran oleh tingkah Yoongi yang begitu ceria. Ini sungguh lebih menakutkan dibanding Yoongi yang moody di pagi hari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi mulai menapaki kakinya memasuki sekolah tercinta, Big Hit International High School. Sekolah dimana masa-masa SMA nya begitu berwarna. Terlebih sikap tengil Park Jimin.

Ah, Yoongi jadi rindu dengan Jimin.

Yang dibicarakan panjang umur, Yoongi menyadari keberadaan sosok yang membuat hatinya menghangat begitu saja. Ingin rasanya Yoongi menghampiri Jimin dan meminta maaf atas kejadian kemarin lalu mengajaknya mengobrol dari hati ke hati, tapi Yoongi malu.

Haruskah ia memulai duluan?

Yah benar, jika menunggu Jimin maka ia akan berjalan mulus begitu mereka kuliah. 'Ah, sudahlah, sebaiknya jalani apa adanya. Aku harus meluruskan kejadian kemarin dan meminta maaf.' Yoongi membatin dengan kemantapan hatinya.

Jimin mulai mendudukkan dirinya begitu ia memasuki kelas. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat mengantuk akibat pikirannya yang kacau semalam. Yeah, hampir semalaman penuh dirinya tidak bisa tidur hanya karena memikirkan perkataan Min Yoongi, sosok yang diam-diam ia sukai itu. Jimin pikir ia akan menuju alam mimpinya sebelum wangi camomile lembut itu menginterupsi pikirannya. Ia hapal betul dengan harum tubuh ini.

"Astaga!" Hampir saja Jimin terjungkal ke belakang jika saja ia tidak menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

Apaa-apaan ini, kenapa Yoongi duduk di samping bangkunya dan menatap ke arahnya dengan senyum manisnya. Oh tidak! jangan sekarang, jantung bodoh. Jimin merutuki nasibnya yang saat itu hanya dirinya dan Yoongi di kelas.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Jimin, jangan memendamnya."

"Apa? Kau kenapa?"

"Katakan sekarang, bodoh!"

"Hah? Kau mau aku mengatakan apa?" Jimin memasang tampang bodohnya. Ia bingung setengah mati dengan sikap Yoongi di pagi hari ini.

"I Love You, say it!"

"It."

"KAU BODOH SEKALI, KATAKAN I LOVE YOU PADAKU!" Yoongi mengerang kesal. Kenapa Jimin yang di hadapannya ini begitu idiot.

"Kau tahu darimana?" Jimin waswas sendiri. Apa kentara begitu jelas jika ia menyukai Yoongi?

"Kau lama!" Yoongi mulai jengah maka ia segera berdiri dan hendak keluar dari kelas. Jimin kelabakan sendiri, ini kesempatannya untuk mengatakannya, bukan?

"Yoongi-ya, I Love You dan jangan tinggalkan aku."

Ternyata seperti ini rasanya mengetahui hal yang belum bisa kau ketahui, ada perasaan senang dan menyesal untuk mengetahui masa depan. Disaat kau tidak mengharapkan orang itu disisi-mu pada masa kini, bukan berarti kau akan sama tidak mengharapkannya di masa depan. Kau senang begitu tahu orang yang tidak kau harapkan ternyata berakhir denganmu, dan menyesal begitu mengingat kau pernah menanam perasaan tidak mengharapkannya. Hei kawan, nikmatilah masa kini-mu, buatlah kenangan indah dan konyolmu sebanyak mungkin. Karena, belum tentu di masa mendatang kenangan itu akan terulang. Di masa depan, kau hanya akan melihat dan tersenyum mengingat berbagai kenangan yang kau miliki di masa kini.

.

.

.

.

End.

Review, please?

 **Jimsnoona.**


End file.
